Kiss the Rain
by bibliophilia13
Summary: Gray and Juvia's trip started out the same as it was over the past few years, but this year it turned into something neither would forget. One-shot. I don't own the art or Fairy Tail.


**A/N: Hi everyone. This story came to me after listening to "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma. I highly recommend listening to it as you read this short fic. I don't own the music "Kiss the Rain". I don't own the art (but if anyone knows who does that would be sweet). I don't own Fairy Tail either. I'm just lame like that.**

* * *

The skies were cloudy and it was cold on the mountain today. It was no so unusual for this part of the world. The light flurry of snow floated down and left a soft powder on the ground. The fresh snow made the footsteps of two mages virtually silent as they made their way through the snow fall.

The first mage was not bothered by the snow at all. It didn't seem to bother the young man that white flakes dotted his dark hair. Despite the cold, he wore only a dark coat over his usual pants and a blue scarf around his neck. His companion was obviously more affected by the cold. Her long blue hair fell down her back from under a white hat that covered her ears. Her thick blue coat was hugged tightly to her body, around her neck was a white scarf that matched her hat, and she wore thick gloves on her hands. Although she wore a dark blue skirt that was slit along the sides, she had thick black leggings on underneath that were tucked into her snow boots, which thankfully had a warm lining inside to help keep her feet warm.

The two mages made the walk silently along the mostly deserted landscape. No words were needed between the two. This was now an annual trip for them, and although the blue haired woman would have appreciated or even preferred conversation, she knew better than to try to speak at this point. This trip was more important for her companion, and he often became lost in his thoughts when they reached this point in their travels. It was the appearance of a graveyard, mostly in a state of disrepair, which really brought on the silence.

Within about 30 yards of the graveyard, the woman stopped. It was at this point where her companion would normally continue on without her to visit his parent's grave in private. So when he stopped after just a few steps and turned to look at her, she instantly became worried.

"Gray-sama, is anything the matter?" The water mage asked as she brushed her long bangs out from her eyes.

"No, it's just…" The man's voice responded, slightly hoarse from not using it for the past few hours. "Would you come with me Juvia?" Gray asked as he held out his hand slightly to Juvia. Juvia hesitated before she replied.

"Juvia understands if Gray-sama does not want Juvia to be present. Juvia does not feel—" The water mage stumbled slightly, but Gray simply moved closer until he held her hand.

"Juvia, I want you to be there." Gray said without hesitation as he brought her covered hand to his lips and then stepped closer to place another kiss on her forehead. Although the two had been a couple for some time now, Juvia still blushed at his shows of affection. Juvia nodded and held his hand as the two made their way towards the grave site.

The grave marker was not anything particularly special. The wooden sign was covered with snow, with the name "Silver" on one side and "Mika" on the other. The first thing Gray did when he approached the post was to kneel down and brush off the snow with his bare hands. As soon as he had released Juvia's hand, she was unsure what to do, so she stood to Gray's side and watched as her love paid duties to his parents. The whole sight always brought heaviness to her heart, but she understood how important it was to Gray, so she remained quiet and full of respect as Gray spoke to his parents.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Gray began speaking to them as he always did, as if Juvia being there were perfectly normal. "I've been doing great, you know. Mom, I know that you always worry about me travelling so far every year, but it was really important for me to come and talk to you guys this year. You see, there's something exciting that I just couldn't wait to tell you about."

Juvia gave Gray a slightly confused look. She was unaware of any plans that the two had in the immediate future. But Juvia remained silent as Gray continued to speak.

"I'm sure Dad has probably already told you about this great girl I met." Gray said and a slight blush rose onto his pale cheeks. "She's pretty amazing, Mom. It just took me a long time to realize how amazing, but you know how your son is; hardheaded to a fault."

"You would like her, Mom. She's beautiful and she's got these eyes that I can just get lost in. She's so kind and caring. Sometimes she makes me really embarrassed because I'm not used to anyone giving me that kind of attention, but it just really shows how much she cares. She's not a great cook like you were Mom, but she is so sweet. She's always thinking of me and never takes time for herself. She's a water mage and when she grew up people teased her a lot because it would always rain when she was around. She really doesn't like the rain, and she would probably hate it if she ever heard me say this, but it's one of the things I love about her. You see when I kiss her, it's unbelievable. It's like kissing the rain… and I love her. I probably don't tell her that enough, but I really do love her."

Juvia brought her hand to cover her mouth as she heard Gray tell his parents about her. He never made eye contact with her the entire time, but he had a sheepish smile on his face as he sat back on his heels and put his hands in his pockets.

"I know that you both would be so happy that I found someone like her, but really I think that I am so lucky. I don't even know why she puts up with me sometimes, but she's simply amazing. I never want to let her go… I just wanted to tell you guys how happy she makes me, and I thought you should be the first to know before I made such a big decision." Gray said as he turned slightly to face Juvia and took her hand.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia said with confusion in her voice.

"Juvia, when we met, you said that I took away the rain, but I think that you just gave it to me. Your rain, it cleansed my soul. I had lost so much before, I just expected the world to continue to take things from me, I never expected anything to be permanent and I decided that I didn't care. But Juvia, you gave that back to me. You washed away all the regret that I carried with me for so long. You helped me learn to open up to people again, that it was okay to be vulnerable, that I needed to take advantage of what I had while I had it and I don't want to let something as good as you slip away from me." Gray continued to hold on to her hand while his other pulled something from his pocket. Juvia stood and watched him in shock as held out a black velvet box. Gray carefully opened to box to reveal a silver banded ring. On the ring was a light blue diamond the shape of a rain drop. The silver setting hugged the diamond along its edge and made it look as if the stone were encased by ice.

"Juvia, I'm sorry that it took me so long to ask, but I am asking now. Will you please marry me?" Gray said as he released Juvia's hand to present the ring to her.

Juvia remained silent with both hands covering her mouth and stared at Gray. Juvia then shook her head and looked back at Gray before she made a sharp gasping sound. Gray became alarmed by the noise and quickly stood up and reached out to hold her protectively.

"What is it, what happened?" Gray asked, slightly panicked.

"Juvia thought that she much have been day-dreaming again." The woman said as she lowered her hands from her mouth. "Juvia thought Gray-sama asked Juvia to marry him just now…" She mumbled sheepishly, cause Gray to chuckle.

"Juvia, I did just ask to marry you." Gray said and brought the box up between them so he could show her the ring. Juvia looked down at the ring and back up at Gray with glistening eyes.

"Juvia is not day-dreaming?" She asked in a small voice.

"You aren't day-dreaming." Gray affirmed.

"Gray-sama would like to be married to Juvia?" Juvia asked as tears of happiness began to form in her eyes.

"Yes, I would…" Gray replied with a gentle voice which caused the tears to fall from Juvia's eyes.

"Yes Juvia will marry Gray-sama." Juvia replied bringing a smile to Gray's face as lifted the bluenette up in his arms and spun around as they shared a kiss. He gently placed her back down and removed her glove so that she could wear the ring before kissing her again.

Gray held Juvia close as he turned around to look back at the old grave-marker with tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"Mom, Dad, I'm getting married."


End file.
